Goon Doc
Goon Doc '''(czyt. Gun Dok) - to Ghul Medyka. Jest doskonałym przeciwieństwem protoplasty. Podczas gdy Medyk leczy ghule, Goon Doc mutuje śluzaki w ghule. Ten ghul jest w stanie zabić człowieka, np. Shanai, którą unicestwił swoim zabójczym ugryzieniem. Ghul ten zadebiutował w odcinku pt. "Niepokonana Mistrzyni". Jest jedynym ghulem, który zabija. Jest to ulubiony śluzak Dr. Blakka, ponieważ Blakk posiadał go jeszcze zanim go zghulował. Wygląd '''Protoforma Goon Doc jest podobny do zdrowego osobnika. Ma ciemnozielony odcień z jasno-zielonym brzuchem. Na ciele ma jasne znamiona w kształcie kółek ma jedno duże czerwone oko na czarnym białku. Ma duże i ostre kły którymi może gryźć. Na głowie posiada lekko ostro zakończone czułka. W tyłu ma małe wyrostki przypominające zielone kolce. 'Transformacja' Po transformacji czerwone, okrągłe oko ghula zmienia się w czerwoną, pionową kreskę (jak u kotów). Zyskuje ostre świecące pazury, ma też na grzbiecie szereg czułek które świecą. Cały jest w ciemnych barwach. Ma ostre małe kły. Jako jeden z niewielu ghuli ma tylne łapy tylko bez pazurów, lecz z jaśniejszą skórą. Ma na ciele lekkie znamiona przypominające płomienie. Po boku ma małe wyrostki. Zostawia za sobą czerwoną ścieżkę. Umiejętności 'Protoforma' *Sprawia, że ludzie w jego pobliżu czują się źle. Podtrzymuje kontrolowanie istoty poprzez siedzenie na jej ramieniu. *Wystrzeliwuje z siebie w stronę ofiary pociski ciemności, przejmując jej umysł i czyniąc Nosicielem. **Czyta w myślach i wspomnieniach kontrolowanych istot. **Potrafi komunikować się z osobowością ofiary, poprzez zmaterializowanie samego siebie w jej umyśle. **Włada światem stworzonym w wyobraźni ofiary, by tam pokonać jej podświadomość i ją opętać. *Z pomocą mrocznej energii czyta w myślach innych osób niż Nosiciele. 'Transformacja' *'Medusi' - trujący atak, który spowalnia przeciwnika na krótki czas. *'Creepsleep' - atak trucizną, który tymczasowo usypia przeciwnika. *'Turncloak' - emituje kulę mrocznej energii, która tworzy podobne do zombie kreatury. Trafieni nimi strzelcy zaatakują sojuszników. *'Ghoulgoyle' - uderza w śluzaka i rozbłyska ciemną energią, zmieniając go w ghula. *'Leachfang' - gryzie przeciwnika, spuszczając z niego siłę życiową. *'Grimbeam' - dmucha z paszczy czerwonym sonarem, który przy trafieniu osłabia wroga. *'Darkgoyle' (nieoficjalna nazwa)' - '''ghul pociskiem ciemthumb|270px|Goon Doc przejmuje kontrole na umysłemności paraliżuje osobę, a potem zatrzymuje się na niej i wnika do jej umysłu, gdzie prowadzi walkę z podświadomością ofiary i po wygraniu narzuca jej swoją wolę. Ciało ofiary przybiera upiorny wygląd (szara skóra, czerwone tęczówki, pęknięcia na twarzy), a głosem ofiary jest głos ghula, który kontroluje wszystkie poczynania ofiary. Ghul musi w protoformie podtrzymywać ten proces, strącenie go sprowadzi osobę do nieprzytomności, aczkolwiek, ghul może nakazać strzelcowi się wystrzelić i ten nie straci przytomności, chyba że ghul zacznie przejmować kontrolę nad nową osobą. Ghul może kontrolować tylko jedną osobę naraz. '''Spowolnienie/zatrzymanie starzenia' - Goon Doc ewidentnie poprzez kontrolowanie określonej osoby spowalnia bądź "zamraża" jej proces starzenia się. Widać to na przykładzie Junjiego, który w momencie opętania przez Goon'a wyglądał na 16-20 lat, podobnie jak po wyzwoleniu się spod jego kontroli, mimo że był kontrolowany przez całe 20 lat, a jego ciało nie otrzymało jakichkolwiek objawów starzenia się. Być może jest to jednoznaczne z większym związaniem się danej osoby z mroczną energią, bowiem być może śluzacza/mroczna energia jest związana z długowiecznością/nieśmiertelnością, co widać na przykładzie Joo-Joo i Cesarza Historia 'Sezon 2' *Pierwszy raz pojawia się w odcinku "Niepokonana Mistrzyni". Gdy iluzja Lokiego wyszła na jaw, Blakk zakradł się do Shanai i wystrzelił Goon Doca z Obrotówki. Ghul trafił mistrzynię w plecy i zatruł ją. Potem uciekł z szyderczym śmiechem. 'Filmy' *Drugi raz pojawia się już jako Mega Morf w filmie "Ghul z innego świata" . Chce zadwładnąć nad krainą. Zghulował również kilka śluzaków, Junjie'ego, a nawet Eli'a. *Pojawił się też w filmie "Return of the Elementals" . *Pojawił się w odcinku "The Fall od eastern champion", w retrospekcji Junjie'go, gdy Cesarz zghulował Medyka Śluzogwardii, tworząc Goona i z jego pomocą opętując Junjiego. Występy 'Sezon 2' * "Niepokonana Mistrzyni" (debiut) 'Filmy' *"Slugterra: Ghul z innego świata" (debiut Mega Morfu ; debiut Goon'a) *"Slugterra: Return of the Elementals" Ciekawostki *Przy spuszczaniu sił życiowych z ofiary na jego ciele pozostaje zielono-żółty ślad ugryzienia. *Jako jedyny Ghul zabił kogoś. *Po spuszczeniu sił życiowych z Shanai uciekł w dzicz i nie wrócił do Blakka. *W przeciwieństwie do protoplasty, jego skóra nie zmienia odcieni podczas transformacji. *Po transformacji jego znamiona (pod postacią kółek) znikają. *Po transformacji jego pazury się odrobinę świecą. *Zdaniem Eli'a to Obrotówka zabija, co może sugerować, że Eli nie wiedział o Goon Doc'u. *Jedynym znanym z imienia Goon Doc'iem jest Goon. *Prawdopodobnie istnieją tylko 2 takie ghule. *Jako jedyny jak dotychczas ghul, albo śluzak potrafi mówić tak ,by każdy człowiek rozumiał jego słowa (przynajmniej podczas i po opętaniu). *Jest najsilniejszym Ghulem. *Nawet nie zmorfowany Goon Doc potrafi kontrolować ludzi, co zostało pokazane w odcinku "The fall od the eastern champion", gdzie Junjiego opętał normalny Goon Doc, nie zmorfowany. Być może był to jednak błąd. *Był też ghulem cesarza. *Nawet w protoformie może opętać każdego. Kategoria:Ghule Kategoria:Mrok Kategoria:Dr. Blakk Kategoria:Mega Morfy Kategoria:Światło Kategoria:Ghule Światła Kategoria:Mroczny Strzelec Kategoria:Ghule niezwykle rzadkie Kategoria:Junjie (dawniej) Kategoria:Cesarz (dawniej)